I Can See You
by ltmsjh
Summary: [ch end update] Kim Jongin jatuh cinta dengan seorang gadis yang tidak dapat melihat. Dia mencoba agar gadis itu dapat melihatnya dengan perasaannya. / "jika memang tuhan memberikan setitik saja cahaya dalam hidupku, Jongin-ah..itu adalah kamu.." -kyungsoo/ "terbukti kan? Kamu bisa mengenalku hanya dengan perasaanmu" -jongin/ exo Kai Kyungsoo Kaisoo Switchgender
1. Chapter 1

I Can See You (ch 1)

Author: ltmsjh

Length: Twoshot

Cast:

Kim Jongin (N)

Do Kyungsoo (Y)

Other find by yourself

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, fluff

Disclaimer: Only own the plot. Don't sue me, please?

Background song:

Blind – TRAX

Better – SHINee

SNSD Jessica and Tiffany – Only One For Me (or Taemin Solo Radio cut – Only One For Me)

Summary: _Kim Jongin fall in love with a girl who was Blind. He trying to make that girl see him from her heart. Not her eyes. Because, Feeling couldn't be lied. Eyes could see someone just from the outside, but feeling could see someone real heart. And Kim Jongin, trying hard to explain his real heart to that girl. *extra failed english*_

Lagi lagi repost ff lama dari pada membusuk di blog mending saya post disini wkwk

well, I WARNED YOU GUYS! IT'S SOOO FAILED FICTS!JANGAN BACA KALAU GAMAU KECEWA(?)

.

_jika memang tuhan memberikan setitik saja cahaya dalam hidupku, Jongin-ah..itu adalah kamu.._

.

_**Ketika kamu tersakiti, dan ingin menangis..**_

_**Menangislah seperti dirimu sendiri..**_

_**Jika kamu masih merasa sakit setelah itu dan membutuhkan seseorang..**_

_**Datanglah padaku..**_

_**Datanglah seperti dirimu apa adanya..**_

_**Jika kamu tersakiti dimanapun kamu berada..**_

_**Datanglah padaku..**_

-Better by SHINee

.

(Kim Jongin POV)

Tik. Tik. Tik. Tik.

Aku menatap jam tangan biruku dan tersenyum menghitung setiap detiknya tanpa rasa bosan. Menyandarkan tubuhku pada dinding koridor apartement. yeah, aku sedang menunggu seseorang. Lebih tepatnya aku selalu menantikan waktu-waktu dipagi hari ini untuk menatapnya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.15 am tunggu saja maka sebentar lagi akan..

Ceklek.

Pintu disampingku terbuka dan keluarlah seorang yeoja yang entah mengapa begitu menarik perhatianku akhir-akhir ini. Ia seketika menunduk saat kembali merasakan sesuatu berada di bawah kakinya. Ia kemudian mengambil benda itu, tersenyum dan mencium wanginya.. Ah senyum itu..entah mengapa aku sangat menyukainya..

Yah.. Benda itu adalah sebuah Buket bunga mawar merah yang selalu kuletakkan di depan pintu apartementnya setiap pagi.

"siapapun dirimu..aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih karena telah memberikan bunga ini dan meletakkannya didepan pintu setiap hari :)" gumamnya pelan namun aku tetap dapat mendengarnya karena jarakku yang begitu dekat dengannya.

'ne, cheonmaneyo :D asal kamu senang, aku bahkan rela harus dimarahi soojung ahjumma karena terus memetik bunganya setiap pagi, hehe^^;;' kekehku dalam hati sembari terus memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

_Even if you lean your head against me and blankly look at me, you don't know_

Yeoja itu kemudian memasukkan bunga itu kedalam tasnya, dan berbalik untuk mengunci pintu apartemennya. Namun..

Tring..

Kunci-kunci itu terjatuh dari genggamannya dan terlepas dari mainan yang menghubungkannya satu sama lain.

"aigoo.." yeoja itu menunduk berusaha meraba-raba lantai untuk menemukan kunci-kuncinya yang berserakan. "ottokhae?" serunya agak sedikit panik. Ia kemudian pada akhirnya menemukan hampir seluruh kunci yang berserakan diantara kakinya namun ia masih belum menemukan kuncinya yang terakhir.

Aku tersenyum simpul sambil beranjak dari tempatku berdiri dan mengambilkan kunci terakhir yang terjatuh tepat di depan mataku dan meletakkannya disekitar tempat tangannya mencari.

_I am invisible but I am standing in front of you But your eyes look past me_

"nah, Ini dia! Akhirnya..hehe :) aku kira aku akan menghilangkannya dan eoh..sepertinya aku hampir terlambat." ia tersenyum kembali dan kemudian memasukkan semua kuncinya kedalam kantung blazer seragamnya kemudian berjalan sedikit tergesa menuju lantai bawah. Namun sebelum itu, aku sudah mendahului langkahnya menuju tangga. Kenapa tangga? Molla. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa yeoja itu selalu menaiki dan menuruni tangga saat ia akan bepergian. Padahal pihak apartement ini menyediakan sarana lift dan kurasa lebih aman jika dia menggunakannya. Huft~

SNAP! Aku menangkap genangan air disekitar anak tangga yang akan dipijaknya kemudian mengambil sapu tangan yang ada dikantung blazerku dan segera saja membersihkannya. Dua anak tangga lagi ia akan turun, aku dengan cepat membersihkannya dan meniup-meniup lantai itu agar cepat kering dan memastikan bahwa ia tidak akan terjatuh.

Kini kami sudah sampai di lantai dasar namun aku tetap saja tak mengalihkan pandanganku pada benda-benda disekitarnya, sesekali mencuri pandang kearah wajahnya yang selalu berbinar, tersenyum. Ah, walaupun aku melihatnya secara terang-teranganpun, kamu takkan mengetahuinya, kan? :P

Ah, senyum itu..hei, mengapa kamu tak pernah berhenti tersenyum? Apakah dengan begitu kamu takkan merasakan beban berat di bahumu? Kurasa ya, karena bagiku, dengan melihat senyummu maka aku juga akan terus tersenyum, dan dengan senyummu lah..segala kegundahanku akan hilang seketika.

Aku menyukaimu..dua bulan yang lalu sejak pertama kalinya aku pindah keapartement ini dan hingga sekarang..aku tetap saja tidak dapat mengalihkan tatapanku darimu.

"Annyeong Kyungie" Soojung ahjumma, yeoja 30tahun yang super stylish sang pemilik apartement dan florist–yang memiliki taman bunga juga yang bunganya selalu kucuri–menyapa yeoja itu, yeoja yang selalu kuikuti dan kulindungi, Kyungsoo dengan ramah.

"ah annyeonghasseyo, Ahjumma^^" serunya sambil membungkuk kemudian tersenyum.

"seperti biasa, selalu bersemangat dipagi hari haha :D" kalian lihat kan? Bahkan Soojung ahjumma saja wajahnya selalu cerah jika berbicara dengan Kyungsoo^.^

"ah, annyeong Jong–" sapanya saat berpaling dan menatapku namun aku segera menghentikan ucapannya dengan gerakan menempelkan telunjukku di bibir dan menggelengkan kepalaku dengan kuat. Aigoo…ahjumma~! Jangan sampai Kyungsoo mengetahui kalau aku ada disini!

"ahjumma berbicara dengan siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba dengan pandangan kosong namun ia tetap tersenyum.

Tuh kan! Aishh..

"a-annieyo Kyungie, hehe ahjumma tidak berbicara dengan siapapun kok.." Soojung ahjumma kemudian menatapku sambil terkekeh pelan.

"jinjjayo? oh ya ahjumma, kurasa..akhir-akhir ini ada yang sering mengikutiku." serunya sambil merubah ekspresinya menjadi sedikit bergidik.

DEG

"je-jeongmalyo?" Soojung ahjumma menatap kearahku dengan pandangan hayoo-kau-hampir-ketahuan! kemudian kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja, sayang :) oh ya, tadi umma mu menelefonku." katanya langsung agar mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo.

"u-umma?" senyum itu hilang beberapa detik diwajahnya setelah mendengar perkataan soojung ahjumma namun kemudian muncul kembali seperti biasa.

"ne, dia bilang bahwa mungkin minggu depan ia akan kemari untuk mengunjungimu. Walau yah..dia sudah sangat mempercayakanmu padaku namun tentu saja ia sangat rindu pada aegya nya kan?"

DEG

Ekspresi menyakitkan itu datang kembali namun kali ini ia benar-benar berhenti tersenyum. Aku menatap wajahnya dengan seksama. Kyungsoo-ah..kenapa kau begitu tidak menyukai ummamu? Batinku dalam hati.

"keudaeyo? Ah. Arasseo. kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ahjumma, sepertinya aku sudah hampir terlambat. Hehe :)"

"ne, hati-hati ya :D semoga sekolahmu menyenangkan, annyeong.."

"annyeong ahjumma^^" ia imenunduk, kemudian melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum walau lambaian itu kearah yang salah. Dan bergegas berjalan keluar dari gedung apartement yang sudah dihafalnya luar kepala.

"sepertinya ada yang sudah terlambat untuk kesekolah disini.." gumam soojung ahjumma pelan sambil terkekeh dan menatap kearahku dengan tatapan jahil. "namun demi Kyungsoo yang sangat disukai..ah, dihukum songsaenim membersihkan toilet berbulan-bulan pun aku rela~" serunya sambil kembali terkekeh dan pergi. Aigoooo! Dasar tante-tante menyebalkan bisanya hanya menggodaku!=.= Jika tidak ada Kyungsoo disini, awas saja! *loh emang mau ngapain?.-.

Euuuhh! Aku sedikit menyesal menceritakan pengalamanku padanya saat disuruh songsaenim membersihkan toilet namja yang ukh..super sangat bau itu karna aku datang terlambat selama tiga hari berturut-turut. Karena apa? Karena aku selalu mengikuti Kyungsoo untuk sampai digerbang sekolahnya dan memastikan ia masuk dengan aman sampai dikelasnya kemudian barulah berjalan–atau sebenarnya berlari–kesekolahku yang jaraknya sangat jauh bahkan harus memutar arah hingga itu semua kadang membuatku mandi keringat setiap pagi. Apalagi sesampainya disekolah ditambah dengan ocehan songsaenim yang tiada habisnya=.=;;

Aku kemudian keluar dari gedung apartement kembali mengikutinya dan berhenti didepan halte bus. Dan seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, melindunginya–walaupun ia tidak pernah tau–dari ahjussi-ahjussi mesum atau bahkan para pencopet yang selalu berkeliaran di bus, mengikutinya sampai kedepan sekolahnya–sekolah untuk anak-anak yang err..kau tahu? Namun entah mengapa terasa lebih elit dari sekolahku*_*–kemudian berlari luar biasa kencang menuju sekolahku. Bagiku, ini seperti olahraga dipagi hari haha :D

Hosh..hosh..hosh..

Aku membungkuk untuk menarik nafas dan menatap jam tangan biruku saat aku telah sampai didepan gerbang sekolah yang tertutup.

"selama PAGI, Kim Jongin^^..rekor tercepat, terlambat tiga puluh menit! Cukkae~" suara berat itu kemudian muncul secara tiba-tiba didepanku.

"aigoo..pagi Wufan songsaenim :) jeongmalyo? Berarti aku sudah ada kemajuan hehe :D"

BLETAK

"aduh!"

"kenapa kau malah tersenyum, hah?! Apanya yang kemajuan? Jelas-jelas kau masih saja terlambat bukannya meminta maaf malah tersenyum-.-" Wufan Songsaenim memukulkan gulungan bukunya kekepalaku.

"mianhamnida songsaenim :("

"satu kali lagi, Kim Jongin maka kau akan masuk kedalam buku kasus dan akan kupanggil orang tuamu.."

"andwaeyo! jebal~" seruku cepat.

"kalau kau tidak mau makanya jangan selalu terlambat!=.=" serunya kemudian menatapku dengan tatapan bisakah-kau mengurangi-pekerjaanku-sedikit-saja?

Aku kemudian memasang wajah aegyo 1000 watt ku—walau sebenarnya aku tidak bisa melakukannya sama sekali—dan menatapnya dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca. "songsaenim..sebenarnya, aku selalu terlambat karena.."

" …."

"setiap pagi..aku hiks.." aku pura-pura terisak, "aku harus kemakam haelmoni ku dulu dan berdo'a untuknya..hiks aku benar-benar merindukannya songsaenim, biasanya dia selalu ada disampingku, tapi sekarang ia sudah tiada..hiks.."

"aigoo Jongin-ah, uljima uljima baiklah songsaenim akan mengatakan hal ini ke kepala sekolah ne? Agar ia memperbolehkan mu untuk masuk lebih lambat."

"jeongmalyo? Kamsahamnida songsaenim!" seruku sambil memeluknya. Hahaha! aegyo 1000 watt milik Kim Jongin memang tidak pernah gagal! XD

"ne-ne-ne! Sudah sana masuk ke kelasmu! Kau sudah terlambat 45 menit, kau tahu?!"

.

(Kyungsoo POV)

Aku berjalan perlahan sambil tetap tersenyum menuju kearah sekolah, namun tiba-tiba kurasakan bunyi hentakan kaki seseorang dibelakangku. Jalanan ini memang sangat ramai, Tapi entah mengapa aku dapat merasakan seseorang mengikutiku. Ini sudah lama kurasakan, awalnya aku hanya membiarkannya namun perlahan-lahan..aku sedikit takut juga. Stalker kah? Kenapa ia selalu mengikutiku? Apa yang ia inginkan dariku?

Aku bergidik dan mempercepat langkahku namun..

Bruk!

Aku menabrak orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di trotoar jalan dan membuat tubuhku terjatuh dan isi tasku berhamburan keluar.

"ya! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong!" seru suara seorang wanita membentakku. Aku hanya menunduk sambil berucap,

"mi-mianhamnida..aku tidak sengaja." aku kemudian berusaha memungut barang-barangku. Aigoo..aku sudah terlambat dan bahkan bagaimana jika buku-buku tugasku hilang?

Tes.

Cairan bening itu turun begitu saja dari mataku, aku meringis pelan, kemudian dengan cepat menghapusnya. Aigoo..jangan menyerah begitu saja, Kyung!

"gwenchanayo?" suara seorang namja membuatku mendongak, walau aku tak dapat menatapnya namun aku tersenyum.

"ne, gwenchanayo. Hajiman..aku tidak dapat menemukan barang-barangku, hehe :)"

"aku bantu ya.." kurasakan namja itu menunduk dan memungut barang-barangku.

"nih.." ia memberikan Tasku kepangkuanku. Aku sedikit menunduk dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

"kamsahamnida :)"

"kamu bisa berdiri?"

"eung?" tanyaku bingung.

"apa kamu bisa berdiri? Ayo pegang tanganku, aku akan membantumu bangun." aku tersenyum dan mengulurkan tanganku dan segera disambut oleh tangannya yang hangat itu. Ah, siapa namja ini? Mengapa ia baik sekali?

"lain kali hati-hati yah.."

"ne, jeongmal kamsahamnida :)" aku kembali menunduk dan meneruskan perjalananku menuju sekolah.

Deg. Deg. Deg.

Aigoo~ ada apa dengan jantungku? Kenapa sedikit terasa aneh?

Dan tanpa ku sadari, dari kejauhan seseorang menatapku dengan pandangan teduh sambil terus mengawasi hingga aku sampai digerbang sekolahku.

_Just once, just once, please look for me_

.

(Kim Jongin POV)

"apa enak?" aku mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya. Selalu seperti ini, setiap hari aku akan diminta soojung ahjumma untuk mencicipi masakannya. Tentu saja aku tidak pernah menolak makanan gratis, ditambah masakannya memang enak sekali :D

"Jongin-ah.."

"ne?" jawabku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari pancake dihadapanku.

"Kenapa tidak kau nyatakan saja perasaanmu pada Kyungsoo?"

"uh? Uhukk uhuuk!" aku tersedak saat mendengar perkataannya.

"aigoo.. Minum dulu nih." aku segera meneguk air putih yang diberikannya dengan cepat.

"kenapa ahjumma bertanya seperti itu?" tanyaku sambil menautkan kedua alisku.

"habisnya.." ia menopangkan tangan kanannya dan menatapku sambil terkekeh. "aku selalu kasihan melihatmu yang begitu tulus menjaga dan mencintainya tapi sayangnya ia tak pernah tau akan hal itu.."

"sudah cukup kok.." gumamku pelan.

_You can't see so I love you like this_

"mwo?"

"begini saja sudah cukup bagiku, ahjumma. Memandangi wajahnya yang tersenyum tanpa ia ketahui saja sudah cukup bagiku. Yang kutakutkan jika dia mengetahui keberadaanku, dia malah tidak menyukainya, hehe=.="

"aigoo Jongin-ah.. Jangan pesimis begitu dong," serunya sambil menatapku gemas. "lagipula kurasa Kyungsoo yang sekarang..sangat kesepian dengan dunianya yang gelap.."

" …."

"dia membutuhkan teman, Jongin. Dia telah kehilangan semuanya sejak kecelakaan 3 bulan yang lalu. Ia bahkan tidak ingin menemui ibunya lagi sejak saat itu." Soojung ahjumma menunduk menghindari tatapan mataku.

"mengapa begitu?" tanyaku cepat.

"aku juga tidak tahu pasti, tapi yang kutahu.." Soojung ahjumma menarik nafas,

" …."

"ibunyalah yang menyebabkan kecelakaan itu terjadi," tanpa aku sadari aku menahan nafasku mendengar perkataannya.

Kyungsoo-ah, apa kamu benar-benar kesepian? Sendirian di duniamu yang gelap? Apa kamu ketakutan? Apa kamu kehilangan arah? Tapi mengapa kamu selalu tersenyum? Untuk menyembunyikan semua rasa itukah?

Kalau begitu..bolehkah aku..menemanimu, Kyungsoo-ah? Bolehkan aku menjadi matamu? Menjadi cahaya di antara kegelapanmu? bolehkah?

.

**07:30 AM**

Tik. Tik. Tik. Tik. Tik.

Aku menatap bergantian kearah jam tangan biruku dan kearah pintu apartement didepanku. Kenapa ia belum keluar juga? Biasanya jam-jam segini ia sudah keluar untuk pergi kesekolah. Apa ia sudah pergi dari tadi? Anni, aku rasa tidak. Karena aku sudah menunggu disini sejak sejam yang lalu, tidak mungkin ia kesekolah jam 6 pagi=.= lalu kenapa? Apa ia sakit?

Aku mondar-mandir dengan gelisah didepan pintu apartementku. Sebenarnya apartementku dan Kyungsoo berhadapan, namun entah mengapa aku rasa dia tidak begitu mengetahui keberadaanku=_=

PRANG!

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku saat mendengar suara sesuatu yang pecah. Dan tidak salah lagi..suara itu berasal dari pintu dihadapanku. Aigoo..ada apa? Aku menjadi sedikit cemas.

Ceklek.

Bruk.

Tiba-tiba, Yang kutahu, aku sekarang sudah berada di dalam apartementnya. Menatap sekekeliling dengan pandangan kagum. Aku tidak tahu mengapa orang yang tidak bisa melihat bisa menjadikan apartement ini begitu bersih dan wangi, tidak seperti apartementku-.-"

Kyungsoo! Suara isakan seseorang tiba-tiba menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Aku segera berlari kearah dapurnya dan benar saja..disana aku melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk dan terisak pelan sambil memegangi lengan kanannya dan ada banyak pecahan kaca didepannya.

"aigoo..gwenchanayo?"

Ia mendongak kaget saat mendengar suaraku. Mungkin ia tidak menyadari kalau aku memasuki apartementnya.

"gwenchanayo?" tanyaku lagi.

"nu-nugusseyo?" tanyanya bingung dengan suara serak.

"itu sama sekali tidak penting untuk saat ini, akan aku kuobati tanganmu, Kyungsoo-sshi. Sepertinya kamu terkena air panas? Aigoo..kamu tidak terkena pecahan kaca, kan?" aku menyentuh tangannya untuk mengecek lukanya namun ia segera menepis tanganku dan menunjukkan raut wajah ketakutan padaku.

"kamu siapa?" tanyanya lagi, ekspresinya… seperti menolak untuk didekati oleh orang asing.

DEG

_I become more and more invisible_

Aku menarik nafas, mengumpulkan keberanianku, "aku Kim Jongin, penghuni apartement didepanmu. tadi saat aku akan keluar aku mendengar suara pecahan kaca makanya aku langsung kesini. Ayo, aku obati lukamu."

Ekspresi wajahnya melunak dan ia kemudian mengangguk, membiarkanku menarik tangannya dan mendudukkannya di sofa. "apa kamu mempunyai salep? Mungkin cukup untuk mengobati lukamu."

Ia menggeleng pelan dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, "a-aku tidak punya, kemarin aku menjatuhkan kotak obatku dan aku tidak tahu ia ada dimana." ia meringis pelan saat berbicara, mungkin menahan rasa sakitnya.

"keudaeyo? kalau begitu tunggu disini, aku akan mengambil salepku." aku segera beranjak dan langsung berlari menuju apartementku dan mengambil salep.

"sini, kemarikan tanganmu." gumamku dan ia membiarkanku mengobati luka bakarnya.

"tahan ya.." seruku agar khawatir melihatnya yang meringis menahan sakit.

"kenapa bisa seperti ini?" tanyaku setelah selesai mengobati tangannya.

"tadi.." gumamnya, "saat aku selesai memasak bubur dan akan memindahkannya ke mangkuk, tiba-tiba mangkuk itu terlepas dari peganganku dan terjatuh kemudian pecah dan buburnya mengenai tanganku." ia terkekeh, "aku ceroboh sekali ya? Benar-benar tidak berguna.."

Aku menatapnya yang tertawa, aigoo..seandainya aku bisa melindunginya..

"lain kali, kalau kamu membutuhkan seseorang, katakan saja padaku, aku akan membantumu hehe :)" seruku sambil menggenggam tangannya erat, ia agak sedikit terkejut karena genggamanku namun ia membiarkannya dan tersenyum.

"kamu..Kim Jongin, kan?" tanyanya saat keheningan menyelimuti kami.

"ne," aku mengangguk walaupun ia takkan dapat mengetahuinya.

"kamu sekolah di SOPA, kan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa tau?"

"SooJung ahjumma yang menceritakanmu padaku, hehe :) dia bilang ada..seorang namja tampan yang sangat baik pindah didepan apartementku," ia sedikit menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah diwajahnya. Aigoooo~! Soojung ahjumma ternyata sudah mempromosikanku kepada Kyungsoo! Haha :D

"keudaeyo? Haha :D" aku ikut tertawa dan tanpa ia ketahui, semburat merah juga telah muncul di wajahku.

"oh ya, kamu tidak pergi kesekolah?" tanyanya bingung.

Aku terdiam sejenak kemudian menepuk jidatku! Keudae! SE-KO-LAH! Aku sudah terlalu terlambat untuk pergi kesana!

"ngg..hari ini seluruh siswa SOPA diliburkan, hehe" aku terkekeh pelan, untung saja Kyungsoo tidak mengetahui kalau aku masih mengenakan seragam sekolahku dan menyandang tasku. Aku mengeluarkan ponsel dari blazerku dan mengetik pesan singkat ke teman sekelasku, Sehun.

'_**Hun-ah, tolong bilang ke songsaenim kalau aku tidak bisa datang hari ini, aku flu berat '**_

Kesempatan ini tidak boleh aku sia-siakan, ini pertama kalinya aku mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo! Tidak sekolahpun tidak masalah! *jangan ditiru ya-_-

"oh ya, Kyungsoo-sshi, kamu juga tidak pergi kesekolah hari ini?" tanyaku bingung.

"err..sebenarnya aku merasa kurang enak badan hari ini makannya..aku memutuskan untuk istirahat." aku tertegun sejenak, memperhatikan wajahnya yang memang agak merah dan baru kusadari kalau tangan yang tadi kugenggam itu juga sedikit terasa panas.

"kamu demam?" tanyaku khawatir sambil menaruh telapak tanganku dikeningnya. Dan benar saja, terasa hangat.

"a-aku mungkin hanya kurang istirahat."

"keudaeyo? Kalau begitu kamu istirahat saja, biar aku masakkan bubur yang baru buatmu :)"

"eh? Tidak perlu, Jongin-sshi. Itu terlalu merepotkan, aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok. Kamu kan..pasti punya banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan."

"annieyo, gwenchana. Aku senang membantumu kok, ayo kubantu ke kamarmu lalu kumasakkan bubur."

"eung :)" ia mengangguk dan membiarkan aku membantunya menuju kamar dan mengompresnya, menuju ke dapur untuk membersihkan pecahan kaca kemudian memasak bubur :D hmm semoga saja resanya enak=_=

Hehe walaupun ini sedikit melelahkan tapi ini sangat menyenangkan ^^

Aku kembali kekamarnya dengan nampan yang kutaruh semangkuk bubur diatasnya. Kulihat ia sudah tertidur nyenyak. Apa benar ia kelelahan? Kufikir-fikir..kenapa orang tuanya membiarkan ia tinggal sendirian disini? Terlebih ia tidak dapat melihat. Hal itu pasti dua kali lebih merepotkan baginya.

Aku duduk ditepi kasur dan menyentuh keningnya dengan telapak tanganku. Masih sedikit panas, namun sudah agak mendingan. Aku tersenyum memandangi wajahnya yang tertidur dengan damai. Kemudian, Aku beranjak dan kuberanikan diriku untuk menyentuh keningnya dengan bibirku.

_Just once, just once, please look for me_

_The more you feel, the more you feel_

.

(Kyungsoo POV)

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dengan gelisah, dan akhirnya menyerah. Menerjapkan kedua mataku dan menguceknya. Walau..tanpa aku melakukan itupun aku tetap saja takkan melihat apapun.

Seringkali pada pagi hari, atau kapanpun saja aku terbangun dari tidurku, aku berdo'a pada tuhan, agar saat aku membuka mataku, aku dapat melihat semuanya lagi, seperti dulu.

"kamu sudah bangun?" suara seorang namja mengagetkanku. Aku menoleh pada asal suara dan tersenyum.

"kamu masih disini?"

"yeah, aku menunggumu terbangun hehe :)" namja itu terkekeh pelan, diam-diam aku merasakan wajahku memanas.

"gomawo.." gumamku pelan.

"ne, cheonmaneyo, aku kan sudah bilang, kapanpun kamu membutuhkanku, aku akan bersedia membantumu. Oh ya. Kamu pasti lapar, kan? Buburnya sudah dingin, aku akan memanaskannya lagi." Kurasakan ia beranjak namun aku berusaha menggapai tangannya.

"ti-tidak apa-apa kok, tidak usah merepotkan. Bubur dingin juga tidak masalah buatku :)"

Aku mendengar ia menghela nafas, kemudian duduk diujung tempat tidurku. "baiklah. Aaa~"

"mwo?" tanyaku bingung.

"aku akan menyuapimu. Say aaa~"

Aku mengerutkan keningku kemudian mengangguk seraya membuka mulutku.

"nah gitu dong. Hehe :)" ia mengelus rambutku lembut dan terkekeh karena aku mengikuti kemauannya.

DEG

Tunggu dulu! Baru kurasakan..Suara ini.. Entah mengapa kurasa aku pernah mendengarnya sebelumnya.

Entah mengapa, jantungku mulai terasa aneh lagi.

"Jongin-sshi?"

"ne?" Tuhkan benar..suara ini mirip sekali dengan suara namja yang menolongku kemarin. Pantas saja aku merasa tidak asing :o

"ah. Annieyo hehe :)"

"oh ya Kyungsoo-sshi?"

"eum?" gumamku pelan karena aku masih menelan buburku.

"kau mau kan menjadi temanku?"

"teman?" Aku sedikit tersentak mendengar kata-kata itu. Teman..aku bahkan sudah lupa apa artinya teman.

"….."

"aku berjanji takkan membiarkanmu kesepian. Aku janji."

_If only you will find me so that I can have you in my arms_

Aku akhirnya mengangguk dan sesaat kemudian merasakan seseorang menarikku kedalam pelukannya.

.

Aku dan Jongin sudah berteman sejak lima hari yang lalu :D yeaaaaay \^^/ dan setiap hari aku akan menemaninya kesekolah walaupun ia selalu menolaknya, namun lama-lama ia terbiasa juga haha :D

Oh ya, tadi pagi ia bercerita padaku bahwa dulu..Ia selalu suka melihat bintang dimalam hari maka dari itu, aku ingin mengajaknya ke atap gedung apartement untuk melihat bintang karena malam ini cuacanya sedang cerah sekali :)

Ting..tong..

"jongin?" tanyanya saat membukakan pintu. Lihat kan? Bahkan saat aku belum bersuara sedikitpun, ia sudah tau kalau aku yang ada didepannya saat ini XD

"bagaimana kamu tahu kalau aku yang datang kemari?"

Ia terkekeh pelan seraya melebarkan pintu apartementnya. "siapa lagi yang akan mengunjungiku malam-malam seperti ini, hehe. Ayo masuk!"

"ah. Andwaeyo," aku menarik tangannya dan ia seketika memperlihatkan raut wajah kebingungan.

"waeyo Jongin-ah?"

"aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat :D"

"tapi.."

"sebentar saja..jebal, aku yakin kamu pasti akan menyukainya :)"

"baiklah." ia mengangguk dan tersenyum kemudian membiarkanku menggandeng tangannya menuju kesuatu tempat.

.

"Sampai!" seruku riang dan berbalik menatapnya yang terlihat bingung.

"kita dimana? Mengapa angin terasa kencang sekali disini?"

"kita ada di atap gedung apartement :D"

"mwo?" ia berbalik kearahku dan raut wajahnya seketika berubah menjadi…sedih?

"ne, aku ingin mengajakmu melihat bintang :D bukankah kamu suka melihat bintang?" aku terkekeh pelan namun ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jongin-ah, aku ingin kembali." Ia terlihat gusar dan menarik ujung jaketku.

"waeyo?"

Ia menarik nafas panjang, "walaupun aku ada disini, walau sebetapa inginnya aku untuk melihat bintang-bintang itu, aku takkan bisa melihatnya. Aku ingin kembali." ia menunduk dan terisak pelan. Aku segera merengkuh tubuhnya dalam pelukanku.

"dunia ini begitu gelap, Jongin-ah. Kegelapan yang pekat. Tak ada satu titikpun cahaya disini. Aku takkan bisa melihat bintang-bintang itu lagi. Disini terlalu gelap.." aku merasakan T-shirtku basah dan tubuhnya terguncang hebat. Begitukah Kyungsoo-ah? Begitukan perasaan yang kamu rasakan? Apa sebegitu sakitnya? Tidak tahukah kamu bahwa aku jauh merasa lebih sakit jika kamu seperti ini?

"jangan takut, Kyungsoo-ah. Aku akan menemanimu, jangan takut. Jika kamu ingin melihat sesuatu, katakan padaku dan aku akan menjelaskannya padamu. Aku akan menjadi matamu Kyungsoo-ah. Kamu tidak akan sendirian lagi di dunia itu, aku akan selalu menemanimu." aku mengelus punggungnya pelan agar ia merasa tenang dan mencium harum rambutnya.

'_saranghae, Kyungsoo-ah..'_ bisikku dalam hati.

"jangan tinggalkan aku, seperti mereka, Jongin-ah aku mohon.." aku sedikit tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya namun akhirnya aku mengangguk.

"ne, tidak akan. Selamanya tidak akan pernah."

_I spread my arms and say that it feels so cool but you still don't know_

**To Be Contiuned**

Review please ^^ /buing buing with Kai/ LOL


	2. Chapter 2

I Can See You (ch 2 - end)

Author: ltmsjh

Length : Twoshot

Cast:

Kim Jongin (N)

Do Kyungsoo (Y)

Other find by yourself

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, fluff

Disclaimer: Only own the plot. Don't sue me, please?

Background song:

Blind – TRAX

Better – SHINee

SNSD Jessica and Tiffany – Only One For Me (or Taemin Solo Radio cut – Only One For Me)

Summary: _Kim Jongin fall in love with a girl who was Blind. He trying to make that girl see him from her heart. Not her eyes. Because, Feeling couldn't be lied. Eyes could see someone just from the outside, but feeling could see someone real heart. And Kim Jongin, trying hard to explain his real heart to that girl. *extra failed english*_

.

Hampir lupa, disini Jongin dan Kyungsoo seumuran yah dan anggap aja SOPA itu sekolah biasa, oke?

HAPPY READING!

.

(Kim Jongin POV)

"umma Kyungsoo akan datang besok." kata Soojung ahjumma padaku saat aku mencicipi blackforestnya siang itu. Aku sedikit bingung dengan soojung ahjumma, mengapa ia selalu memasak kue pada siang hari?

"jeongmalyo?"

"ne, oleh karena itu, sebisa mungkin kau terus berada disampingnya seharian, Jongin-ah. Dan bujuk dia untuk bertemu ummanya, aku ingat sekali tiga bulan yang lalu ia mengurung diri dikamarnya saat ummanya datang."

"baiklah," aku mengangguk pelan dan mengunyah makananku perlahan. Toh tanpa dikasih taupun, aku sudah punya banyak rencana haha

"ngomong-ngomong," ia kemudian melanjutkan pembicaraan sambil menatapku dengan pandangan jahil. "apa sudah ada kemajuan?"

"ukh..apanya?" tanyaku asal namun aku segera mengalihkan perhatianku keluar jendela.

"aigooo..kau itu kan seorang namja, Jongin-ah! Masa kau tidak mengerti apa yang kumaksud?"

"memangnya apa?" tanyaku lagi sambil menghindari tatapannya yang mengintimidasiku.

"aisshh..setidaknya apa kalian sudah lebih dari sekedar teman?"

"aigoo ahjumma! Kami bahkan baru akrab lima hari!"

"tapi kau kan sudah mengenalnya berbulan-bulan Jongin-ah"

"tapi dia tidak mungkin menyukaiku secepat itu ahjumma-_-"

"aigooo..dasar si pesimis satu ini.." Soojung ahjumma menatapku kesal kemudian memukul kepalaku.

"aishh..ahjumma, sakit!" kenapa semua orang suka sekali sih memukul kepalaku?

"kau tidak tahu ya, kalau aku sering mempromosikan dirimu padanya? Dan kurasa ia juga tertarik padamu." SooJung ahjumma terkekeh pelan melihat wajahku yang memerah.

"aigoo..ahjumma! Berhenti mengejekku!" aku bangkit dari dudukku dan membawa piring berisi blackforest itu. "membuatku kesal saja. aku pergi dulu!"

"ya, Jongin-ah! Pergi sih pergi, tapi masa kueku semuanya dibawa lari?" Omelnya. Aku memehrong kan(?) lidahku dan berjalan menuju apartementku. Hoaaam..aku ngantuk, sepertinya aku butuh tidur siang dan mengumpulkan energiku kembali.

.

(Do Kyungsoo POV)

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada dinding dan termenung. Umma akan datang besok. Ottokhae? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Bukannya aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan umma, bukannya aku benci dan menyalahkannya atas kecelakaan itu, tapi sebenarnya aku.. Aku takut saat bertemu dengannya aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya lagi, senyuman tulusnya, aku takut..aku sangat takut saat menghadapi kenyataan bahwa aku tidak dapat melihatnya lagi. Maka dari itulah..aku memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal sendirian di apartement ini.

Ah. membosankan sekali disini, lebih baik aku berjalan-jalan sebentar. Aku kemudian mengambil jaket serta syalku ditempat biasa kugantung, lalu berjalan keluar apartement.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku saat merasakan butiran-butiran dingin itu menyentuh pucuk kepalaku. Aku kemudian menengadahkan tanganku dan tersenyum,

"ah salju pertama ditahun ini…rindu sekali.." aku terkekeh pelan saat mengingat kejadian setahun yang lalu saat aku bermain ski bersama teman-temanku di Sekolahku yang lama. Sedikit meringis saat mendapati kini semua itu takkan kembali lagi seperti semula. Mereka menjauhiku, hanya karena aku tidak dapat melihat. Mereka terus saja mencemoohku karena mereka tahu aku tidak dapat melihatnya. Teman macam apa itu?! A-aku..kurasa aku tidak butuh teman lagi. Anni–mungkin satu teman seperti Jongin sudah cukup bagiku.

"Neomu Yeppeo.." Gumam seseorang disampingku. Aku menoleh dan tersenyum padanya,

"Apa kah secantik itu?" tanyaku sambil kembali menengadahkan tanganku.

"hm?"

"salju-salju itu. Apakah sangat cantik? Sayang sekali yah, tahun ini aku tidak dapat melihatnya.."

"Bukan itu maksudku.." Jongin terkekeh pelan. Aku hanya menoleh padanya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Salju-salju itu memang cantik tapi..yeoja dihadapanku ini entah mengapa rasanya jauh lebih cantik dari itu.." Aku menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merahku saat mendengar perkataannya.

Ia terkekeh pelan sebelum berkata, "kamu ingin pergi kesuatu tempat, Kyungsoo-ah?"

Aku mengangguk, "aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan"

"mau kutemani? Lagipula aku juga berencana untuk mampir ketoko buku sebentar."

"ne, baiklah." Aku menyetujui ucapannya, Dia kemudian menggenggam tanganku dan membawaku pergi.

DEG DEG DEG

"kajja!"

"…"

"ah, Salju sudah turun. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu berjalan sendirian kan? Karena jalanan ini pasti licin." Dia berkata padaku seolah tahu bahwa aku sedikit tersentak saat ia menggenggam tanganku.

Kini kami berjalan ditengah keramaian yang hiruk pikuk. Sesekali Jongin menceritakan padaku bahwa betapa indahnya pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapan kami saat ini, Lampu warna-warni yang berkilauan, salju-salju itu..yang selembut kapas, berjatuhan bebas. Indah sekali. Kata itulah yang sering diucapkannya padaku. Malam ini..walau suhu menurun drastis dan angin bertiup kencang, entah mengapa malah terasa hangat bagiku.

Karena genggaman tanganmu kah?

_Bolehkah aku sedikit saja berharap padamu, Jongin-ah?_

.

(Kim Jongin POV)

"Kamu tidak kedinginan?" Tanyaku padanya saat kami memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di bangku taman.

Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum "annieyo. Aku suka sekali musim dingin"

"memangnya jika kamu suka musim dingin, kamu tidak akan masuk angin, begitu? Aigoo..tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan membeli coklat panas."

"Eum.." Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum.

DEG

Aigoo..jantungku ini sepertinya mulai beraksi lagi!

"baiklah. Jangan kemana-mana," Aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku–walau kurasa berat untuk melepasnya–kemudian mengelus rambutnya lembut dan berlari menuju mesin penjual otomatis.

Aku berlari dengan tergesa-gesa dan perasaan menggebu-gebu dengan dua buah cangkir Vanilla Latte hangat ditanganku. Aku seketika berhenti sekitar beberapa meter didekat tempat ia menungguku. Tiba-tiba sesuatu menyengat dadaku. Rasa ini entah mengapa tak tertahankan. Rasa yang seringkali timbul saat aku menatap mata indah dengan tatapan kosong itu. Tersenyum saat menyadari perasaanku ini semakin hari semakin terasa lebih..semakin ingin melindunginya, berada disisinya, menguatkannya..ah. haruskah aku menyatakan perasaanku? Haruskah? Tapi kurasa ini belum waktunya..

"Minumlah..selagi panas," gumamku dan memberikan minuman hangat itu padanya.

"gomawo Jongin-ah" ia tersenyum dan meminumnya sedikit-demi-sedikit.

"Kyungsoo-ah.."

"hmm?"

"sudah jam sembilan malam, ayo kita pulang. Aku bisa dimarahi Soojung ahjumma jika ia tahu aku membawamu berjalan-jalan di suhu sedingin ini"

"hajiman Jongin-ah, aku masih ingin disini.." ia menunduk dan bergumam pelan, "aku tidak ingin pulang.."

"mwo?" tanyaku seakan tak yakin saat mendengar perkataannya.

"aku..jika aku kembali pulang aku akan bertemu umma..besok, umma akan datang," ia menghela nafas.

Aku meletakkan cangkir vanilla latteku kemudian menatapnya.

"tapi..kita tidak mungkin berada disini semalaman, kan?"

"aku tahu, tapi.." ia kembali menunduk, "aku hanya tidak ingin bertemu dengan umma."

Aku menarik nafas, "Kyungsoo-ah.."

"….."

"sebegitu bencinya kah?"

"eum?"

"sebegitu sakitnya kah perasaanmu saat menyadari bahwa ummamu lah penyebab kecelakaan itu terjadi?" ia terhenyak dan menggeleng.

"dari mana kamu ta–"

"Kyungsoo-ah.." aku menggenggam tangannya dan tersenyum. "sekejam apapun dia, seburuk apapun dia, semenyedihkan apapun dia, dia tetaplah seorang wanita yang melahirkan dan menjagamu. Karena itu kamu tidak boleh membencinya.."

Ia mendongak dan meringis pelan, "aku tidak membencinya, aku tidak mungkin membencinya, hanya saja aku..aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa aku tidak bisa menatap wajah ummaku..aku takut saat bertemu dengannya aku tidak dapat melihatnya.."

Aku tersenyum kecil dan memeluknya. "Kyungsoo-ah..tapi dengan cara menghindarinya, ia malah akan berfikir bahwa kamu membencinya, Bukankah lebih menyakitkan jika kamu sama sekali tidak menemuinya? Lagipula kamu masih akan selalu ingat wajahnya kan..dalam perasaanmu."

Ia tersentak seakan kaget karena perkataanku kemudian mengangguk, "gomawo Jongin-ah"

"ne.." aku terkekeh pelan lalu mengacak rambutnya.

"aku ingin tahu.."

"hm?"

"anniya. Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana wajah malaikat dihadapanku ini..wajah malaikat yang selalu menolongku, malaikat yang selalu melindungiku..aku ingin tahu." ia tersenyum dan menyentuh wajahku dengan lembut.

Aku menggenggam tangannya yang dingin itu dan menempelkannya dipipiku. "kenali diriku lewat perasaanmu, Kyungsoo-ah. Maka kamu akan tahu.."

_Use your feeling, and you'll know_

.

(Do Kyungsoo POV)

Ting..tong..

Aku tersenyum dan bangkit dari dudukku kemudian berjalan menuju pintu. Akhirnya orang yang sedari tadi kutunggu-tunggu datang juga..

Ceklek.

"anny–"

"umma~" aku langsung menghambur kepelukannya dan terisak. "maafkan aku..aku terlalu egois selama ini,"

Ia sedikit tersentak namun akhirnya mengelus rambutku lembut. "maafkan umma juga Kyungsoo-ah, maafkah umma yang telah membuatmu menjadi begini.."

Aku menggeleng dan tanpa terasa air mataku terus mengalir deras. "ini bukan salah umma..kita tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun atas kecelakaan itu."

ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya padaku dan bergumam, "umma punya sesuatu untukmu."

"apa itu?" aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menunggunya mengatakan sesuatu.

"umma..sudah menemukan orang yang mau mendonorkan matanya padamu."

"jinjjayo?" aku seperti kehilangan kata-kata. Menangis dan kembali memeluknya.

"tidak sia-sia usaha umma selama ini mengelilingi semua rumah sakit." ummaku terkekeh dan membalas pelukanku. "sudahlah, jangan cengeng, lusa kau akan menjalankan operasi itu."

"terimakasih umma..terimakasih.." Umma mengangguk dan aku merasakan ia menangis.

"cheonmaneyo, sayang. Jangan tinggalkan umma lagi, ne?"

.

(Kim Jongin POV)

Kring..Kring..

Aku membolak-balik tubuhku dengan kesal. Errrggghh..jam berapa ini? Siapa yang menelefonku tengah malam begini?

"yobosse–"

"JONGIN-AH!" aku sedikit menjauhkan handphone itu dari telingaku.

"ah. Appa! Kenapa menelefonku jam segini? Ini tengah malam, appa! Kalau ingin berbicara denganku, besok sa—" aku segera saja akan mematikan handphoneku namun perkataan appa menghentikanku.

"Jongin-ah! Listen, appa punya berita bagus."

"berita bagus apa yang bahkan mengganggu jam tidurku=_=?"

"hey! Kau tahu? Si wanita tua itu sudah mati!"

"mwo?" aku terbatuk pelan. "maksud appa, haelmoni? Haelmoni sudah meninggal?"

"ne~ hahahahahaha kudengar ia mengalami serangan jantung saat anjing puddlenya tertabrak mobil."

Aku menarik nafas, "appaa.. Walau bagaimanapun jahatnya dia, dia itu ibunya umma. Masa appa tertawa seperti itu sih?"

"ah, ne ne ne~ berhenti menceramahiku, anak muda"

"lalu.. Appa akan menghadiri upacara pemakamannya?"

"sebenarnya kalau ummamu tidak memaksaku aku tidak akan mau"

"hmm apa aku harus ikut?"

"keuromyon Jongin-ah! Sebenarnya ummamu memaksaku untuk mengajakmu ke New York sekarang, tapi mana ada pesawat tengah malam begini" ia mendengus pelan, "besok juga tidak ada, cuaca sedang buruk. Mungkin lusa baru kita pergi."

"begitu? baiklah." aku menarik nafas panjang, "selamat malam appa, aku ngantuk."

Pip.

Aku memencet tombol merah dihandphoneku dan kembali tidur. Hmm..aku memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan nenekku bahkan aku hampir lupa wajahnya karena ia terlalu sibuk dengan perusahaannya di NY sana, jadi aku tidak begitu sedih karena kepergiannya. Err..yeah, pada akhirnya, kebohongan yang kuciptakan pada Wufan songsaenim menjadi kenyataan 0_0

.

"JEONGMALYO?" aku menatapnya terkejut namun ia langsung memukul bahuku sambil terkekeh.

"jangan berteriak, Jongin-ah~"

"ta-tapi ini..ah. Maksudku, kamu serius?"

"tentu saja, operasi akan dilakukan lusa depan," ia tersenyum.

DEG

Apa? Lusa?

"dan aku..ingin sekali kamu menjadi orang pertama yang kulihat." ia terkekeh. Wajahnya sumringah sekali. Tentu saja..aku juga sangat senang sebenarnya tapi..

Apa aku harus tidak menghadiri upacara pemakaman nenekku hanya demi menunggu operasi Kyungsoo? Lagipula umma takkan membiarkanku. Ottokhe?

.

(Do Kyungsoo POV)

"umma.."

"hm?"

"Jongin sudah datang?"

"belum sayang.."

"kenapa lama sekali?" aku menunduk, padahal sebentar lagi aku akan operasi..

"umma tidak tahu sayang. ayo bersiap-siap, lima belas menit lagi kau akan masuk ruang operasi."

Aku menghela nafas, "sebentar lagi umma, kumohon.."

"baiklah, lima menit lagi."

Jongin-ah, odiga? Bukankah kamu berjanji akan datang? Padahal aku ingin kamu menjadi orang yang pertama kali kulihat nantinya, tapi mengapa sampai sekarang..

"Kyungsoo-sshi, sudah saatnya masuk ruang operasi." seorang suster datang menghampiriku. Aku akhirnya mengangguk lemah dan membiarkannya mendorong kursi rodaku kembali menuju kamar inap.

Jongin-ah, kumohon..aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu untuk terakhir kalinya, jika operasi ini tidak berhasil maka aku..setidaknya aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku..

_Jongin-ah, saranghae.._

Terimakasih karena telah menemaniku selama ini, melindungiku, membuatku nyaman. Terimakasih karena telah menghadirkan rasa cinta yang begitu indah ini kembali kepadaku.

Tuhan..tolong selamatkan aku dari operasi ini, aku hanya ingin melihat Jongin untuk pertama kalinya walaupun hanya sedetik.

.

(Kim Jongin POV)

"Umma~" aku menoleh kepada yeoja separuh baya disampingku yang mengenakan kaca mata hitam dan topi merahnya yang mengembang, rambut blondenya yang berkilauan karena terlalu rajin dirawat disalon mahal itupun melambai karena terkena angin.

"ada apa honey?" ia mencium pipiku dan tersenyum.

"boleh aku pulang ke seoul lebih cepat?"

"why? Bukankah kita jarang sekali libur bersama? Biasanya kau hanya akan sibuk dengan club dance dan sekolahmu yang super biasa itu, nikmatilah kapal pesiar ini sayang.." ia meneguk winenya dan terkekeh. "kau itu sama sekali tidak mirip dengan aku ataupun ayahmu yang menyukai kemewahan, meminta masuk ke sekolah biasa, tinggal memisah dari kami, huuhh kau itu seperti kakekmu nak, haha"

"aku tidak suka disekolah mahal itu umma, mereka semua munafik, hanya berteman karena menginginkah harta.." Aku melipat kedua tanganku dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke lautan luas yang terhampar didepanku. "lagi pula, ada banyak hal yang harus kulakukan di seoul saat ini. Bukankah sebenarnya kita kemari karena upacara pemakaman nenek?"

"yeah, tapi honey.. Manfaatkan lah moment-moment yang tercipta saat ini. Bukankah jika nenekmu tidak meninggal, kita jarang sekali bertemu bahkan liburan bersama?"

Aku menghela nafas, "aku tahu umma..tapi.."

"baiklah." umma mengangkat bahunya. "tiga hari lagi kita pulang."

"mwo? Tiga hari?" aku meremas rambutku dengan kesal. Apa artinya aku ada disini kalau fikiranku melayang jauh kesana? Bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo? Apa ia marah padaku? Aiissh..kurasa sebaiknya aku meloncat saja dari kapal raksasa ini dan berenang sampai ke seoul. tapi tidak mungkin, aku bisa dimakan ikan hiu-_-

.

(Do Kyungsoo POV)

"Kyungie-ah!" aku menoleh kearah seorang yeoja berumur tiga puluh tahun–dengan mini dress ungu dan payet disana-sini–yang berlari tergopoh-gopoh kearahku.

"ada apa ahjumma?"

"ini.." ia menyerahkah sebuah kartu padaku dan tersenyum.

"undangan?"

"ne~ nanti malam akan diadakan pesta ulang tahunku sekalian acara pertunanganku dengan kekasih baruku haha"

"tunangan? Aigoo chukkae ahjumma.." aku memeluknya dan ia terkekeh pelan.

"oh ya, konsep pesta nanti malam adalah pesta topeng, jadi pastikan dirimu berdandan secantik mungkin, okay?" ia mencium pipiku sekilas dan beranjak pergi, "aku harus kesalon sekarang. annyeong!"

"annyeong ah–"

"oh, aku hampir lupa," ia kembali berbalik menatapku. "ada seseorang yang menunggumu di pesta nanti malam dan ia memintamu untuk..menemukannya. Kau mengerti kan? Hehe, annyeong."

Aku tertegun sejenak. Menemukan? Mengedikkan bahuku kemudian Membuka undangan itu dan seketika secarik kertas jatuh dari lembarannya.

_**Use Your Feel to Find Me, Kyungsoo-ah.**_

.

**18.00 PM**

Suasana sebuah ballroom hotel itu cukup ramai. Sedang diadakan acara pesta ulang tahun seorang janda berumur 31 tahun bernama Jung SooJung, seorang businesswoman yang juga memiliki sebuah gedung apartement di daerah gangnam. Acara ini juga sekalian di selaranggarakan sebagai pesta pertunangannya dengan seorang komisaris muda, Kim Kibum. Acara yang berkonsep pesta topeng ini turut dihadiri oleh beberapa teman dekat, saudara dan yang lainnya.

Aku turun dari taksi, merapikan lipatan dress putih selututku, dan melangkah memasuki ballroom hotel tersebut. Melihat sekeliling dan tersenyum, Dekorasi pestanya benar-benar indah. Aku tidak pernah berhenti bersyukur kepada tuhan karena telah memberikan kesempatan kedua padaku untuk melihat lagi.

Ballroom ini dipenuhi oleh sekitar ratusan orang, dan semuanya memakai topeng. Confuse? Yes.

Aku tidak punya clue apapun, yang kukenali dari Jongin hanyalah suaranya yang lembut dan menenangkan, tubuhnya yang jauh lebih tinggi dariku dan..sentuhannya, pelukannya. Semua itu mebutuhkan feelingku sementara di pesta ini? Pesta topeng jelas-jelas bukan suatu hal yang bagus untukku jika ingin menemukan Jongin. Dan tentang suara, aku tidak mungkin mengajak satu persatu namja yang ada disini untuk berbicara, kan?

Aku menarik nafas perlahan, mengembangkan senyumku, dan melangkah masuk menghambur kedalam kerumunan itu. Oke, Do Kyungsoo Fighting! Aku pasti akan menemukan Jongin.

Tak terasa udah hampir satu jam aku berada disini. Kakiku kini terasa pegal karena sudah berputar-putar mengelilingi ballroom yang sangat besar ini. Aku bahkan belum menemukan SooJung ahjumma dan Tunangannya dimanapun=.=

Huuhh..Akhirnya aku berhenti didekat stand minuman dan mengambil segelas jus jeruk sementara kini semua orang tengah berdansa dengan pasangan masing-masing di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Terdengar alunan musik dari sebuah panggung di sisi barat ballroom ini. aku kembali mengedarkan pandanganku mencoba kembali mencari, walau kutahu cara ini takkan berhasil. Oh Kim Jongin…berhentilah bermain hide and seek padaku, aku takkan mengenalimu ditambah jika kamu memakai topeng, huft nan molla~

SNAP!

Tanpa sengaja aku menolehkan pandanganku ke panggung besar yang jaraknya sangat dekat dariku kini dan memperhatikan seorang dancer berkulit tan yang memakai setelan jas bewarna hitam. Ia meliukkan tubuhnya dengan lincahnya mengikuti alunan musik bersama beberapa orang lain dibelakangnya, rambut coklat tebalnya tampak berkilauan terkena cahaya lampu yang menyinari sosoknya. Ia Seketika mendongakkan kepalanya saat lagu selesai dimainkan dan tanpa sengaja mata kami bertemu.

DEG

Perasaanku saja atau tubuhku memang benar-benar membeku saat ini? Mata itu..entah mengapa terasa menghipnotisku. Aku dengan segera mengalihkan pandanganku dan meminum jus jeruk dengan cepat. Aigoo..kenapa aku merasakan hal seperti ini pada seorang dancer-yang-entah-siapa-walau-kuakui-ia-tampan itu? Apa Jangan-jangan dia..

Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku kembali ke pentas saat music kembali mengalun perlahan. Kemudian tiba-tiba..si dancer itu bernyanyi.

_So baby you don't have to let me go_

_Nae modeunguhl nege bachyeol_

_Uhnjena nuhl jikkyeol jooneun gisaga dwiuh_

_Yeongwontorok dan han saramman sarang hagil wonhae_

_I can do all for you_

_Cause you're the only one for me_

Prok..prok..

Semua Tamu aku bertepuk tangan riuh untuknya. Ia kemudian membungkuk dan berjalan turun sambil memasang kembali topengnya yang memang menjadi kewajiban semua tamu untuk memakainya lalu..ia menghilamg ditelan kerumunan.

Aku membekap mulutku saking kagetnya. Dia..dia Jongin! Aku takkan pernah melupakan suaranya. Tuhan.. Aku menemukannya! Aku segera berlari menuju kemana arah ia menghilang dan menabrak beberapa orang yang sedang menikmati pesta. Bersandar di pojok ruangan, Mengatur nafasku saat merasa terlalu letih berputar-putar di Ballroom besar ini, terlebih saat ini aku menggunakan high heels. Ayolah Jongin-ah.. Kumohon berhenti bersembunyi..aku lelah sekali.

Grep.

Aku tersentak kaget saat seseorang tiba-tiba memelukku dari belakang. A..apa-apaan ini? Berani sekali memelukku di keramaian seperti ini! Aku panik dan mencoba melepaskan tangan namja yang melingkar dipinggangku itu tetapi nihil.

"mencari seseorang?" aku tertegun saat namja itu berbisik dengan suara rendah ditelingaku. Terlebih lagi..namja yang memelukku sekarang adalah Jongin yang sedari tadi kucari.

"sudah melupakanku?" ia melepaskan topengku dan terkekeh pelan.

Aku segera berbalik, menggelengkan kepalaku dengan kuat, menyentuh kedua wajahnya–yang tanpa topeng–dengan tanganku dan menangis,

"akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Jongin-ah, akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu.." ia tersenyum, menghapus airmataku dan membiarkanku terus-terusan menatapnya.

"maafkan aku, Kyungsoo-ah..aku tidak bisa menemanimu dan menjadi orang pertama yang kamu lihat di dunia ini, mianhae.."

"gwenchanayo, Jongin-ah." aku terkekeh, "aku selalu mengerti kamu memiliki banyak urusan untuk diselesaikan."

Ia mengelus rambutku dan tersenyum, "welcome back to this beautiful world, Kyungsoo-ah.."

Aku ikut tersenyum padanya, "I'm back..back to you as a new person."

Jongin tertawa pelan dan menatapku gemas, "if you can see or not, you're the same person for me. Haha terbukti kan? Kamu bisa mengenalku hanya dengan perasaanmu,"

"yah..walau aku gagal menemukanmu ditempat yang sangat ramai ini.." aku berdecak kesal

"yang penting aku sudah ada disini kan? sedari tadi aku hanya diam menunggumu, tapi kamu tak kunjung menemukanku. Yah..wajar sih karena tempat yang sangat luas ini, akhirnya aku mengikutimu dari belakang.." Aku hanya mengangguk kemudian menatapnya lama, menyentuh wajahnya sekali lagi dan bergumam, "apa malaikat itu benar-benar ada? Apa aku benar-benar sedang melihat malaikat? Apa tuhan benar-benar sedang bahagia saat menciptakannya?"

"Kyungsoo-ah.." Jongin memelukku erat kemudian berkata "aku manusia biasa loh, bukan malaikat.." ia terkekeh pelan.

"Aku tahu kok, tapi kamu bagiku adalah seorang malaikat, Jongin-ah..kamu bagai malaikat yang selalu melindungiku, membuatku tersenyum.."

"….."

"jika memang tuhan memberikan setitik saja cahaya dalam hidupku, Jongin-ah..itu adalah kamu.."

Dia mengelus rambutku dan berkata, "Kyung..apa kamu pernah mendengar cerita bahwa malaikat itu diperbolehkan jatuh cinta?" aku melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapnya bingung.

"benarkah?"

"ne.. malaikat itu jatuh cinta kepada seorang manusia..seorang yeoja yang tidak dapat melihat tapi entah mengapa..yeoja itu tampak sangat indah dimatanya..yeoja itu selalu tersenyum, selalu tampak bahagia walaupun ada banyak beban yang dihadapinya. Jadi..malaikat itu memutuskan untuk selalu mengikuti kemanapun yeoja itu pergi, melindungi, walau ia tak tahu sama sekali, sampai akhirnya rasa ini sungguh sudah tidak tertahankan.." ia menarik nafas, "memberanikan diri mengubah wujudnya menjadi seperti manusia dan mulai memasuki kehidupan yeoja itu.."

" ….."

"malaikat itu telah jatuh kedalam perangkap yang bernama cinta..walau ia tahu itu takkan mudah namun ia terus berusaha, dan akhirnya tuhan mengabulkan do'anya, ia diberikan wujud manusia selamanya, dengan syarat ia dapat membahagiakan yeoja itu."

"dia berhasil?"

"yeah, tentu saja..saat itu dia duduk diberanda bersama yeoja itu, mencoba menyatakan perasaannya, memeluk yeoja itu kemudian berkata.."

" ….."

Jongin lagi-lagi menarik nafas, kemudian menatapku dengan tatapan teduhnya dan berkata,

"_Kyungsoo-ah..aku mencintaimu."_

Aku membeku. Hanya menatap wajah dihadapanku tanpa berkedip, mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terdengar olehku. Tuhan! Aku tahu dia sedang tidak bercanda, aku memang tahu kalau dirinya memiliki rasa yang lebih terhadapku, tapi kenapa..saat mendengar kata itu langsung dari mulutnya..aku..

DEG DEG DEG

Aku tersenyum, balik menatapnya denga pandangan hangat, "tahukah kamu, Jongin-ah? Bahwa sebenarnya yeoja itu mengetahui malaikat itu selalu berada disisinya, melindunginya, membuatnya tersenyum, yeoja itu juga sebenarnya diam-diam menyukai bagaimana cara malaikat itu mencintainya..dalam arti lain, yeoja itu juga mencintai sang malaikat.."

"….."

"_aku juga mencintaimu, Jongin-ah.."_

Klik.

Hening.

Lampu ruangan pesta tiba-tiba padam dan hanya ada sebuah lampu sorot yang menerangi kami berdua, aku menolehkan pandanganku dengan bingung, menatap sekeliling dan baru menyadari kalau semua tamu yang ada disini tengah menatap kami berdua. Didepan kerumunan itu..ada soojung ahjumma dan tunangannya yang tersenyum lebar. Jongin mengikuti arah pandanganku dan seketika membulatkan matanya, kaget.

"semuanya! Pasangan baru telah lahir!"

Prok..prok..

Semua tamu bertepuk tangan dengan meriah bahkan ada yang bersiul=.= apa-apaan ini? aigoo..soojung ahjumma memang selalu membuatku malu!

"kisseulhae! Kisseulhae!" seru tunangan ahjumma–Kibum ahjussi–kemudian diikuti oleh semua hadirin sambil bertepuk tangan meriah.

"kisseulhae! Kisseulhae!"

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, sungguh! Aku malu sekali, tuhan! Wajahku pasti sudah seperti tomat sekarang, Tiba-tiba Jongin memegang kedua sisi wajahku dan membuatku mendongak, menatap wajahnya yang juga diselimuti oleh semburat merah namun ia tersenyum lembut padaku.

"tidak ada salahnya kan, kalau kita memenuhi permintaan orang lain.." ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan aku seketika tersenyum, memejamkan mataku, merasakan bibirku disentuh dengan lembut.

Prok..prok..prok..

Tepukan dan siulan itu kembali terdengar, Jongin melepaskan ciumannya dan menyentuh keningku dengan keningnya.

"dan pada akhirnya..sang malaikat mencium yeoja itu..do'a mereka dikabulkan tuhan..mereka bahagia selamanya.."

.

_**EPILOG**_

"pagi Jong!"

"Selamat pagi, Jongin oppa!"

"annyeong oppa, tumben sekali kau datang sepagi ini?"

"Kai-ah! Apa jam dirumahmu sudah diperbaiki?"

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi semua perkataan yang dilontarkan teman-temanku dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelas, aku melirik jam tangan biruku sekilas, 06.30 hm..aneh memang aku sudah datang kesekolah jam segini karena biasanya akulah pemegang rekor 'siswa paling sering terlambat' disekolah ini. hehehe habis biasanya aku kan selalu mengantarkan–atau mengikuti?–Kyungsoo kesekolahnya. nah, sekarang kan ia sudah bisa melihat, jadi aku tidak perlu mengantarkannya lagi bukan?–sebenarnya sih aku ingin, tapi ia tidak mengijinkan–Lagi pula, saat kutanya ia akan melanjutkan sekolahnya kemana, ia hanya mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum.

"ah, annyeonghasseo Wufan songsaenim" aku membungkukkan badanku dan tersenyum, saat ini aku melewati ruang guru dan kebetulan berpapasan dengan Wufan songsaenim.

"Kim Jongin? Ada apa datang sepagi ini? Tidak kemakam haelmonimu lagi?" ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatapku bingung.

"annieyo." aku menggeleng, "makamnya sudah dipindahkan ke New York, songsaenim."

"eh?" aku terkekeh dan kembali berjalan menuju kelasku meninggalkan songsaenim yang masih menatapku bingung. Sedikit menolehkan pandanganku kearah ruang guru, ah..sepertinya ada murid baru. Karena kini para murid sedang berdiri berjejeran menatap kearah jendela ruang guru dan bergosip, selalu seperti jika ada siswa baru yang menarik perhatian mereka. Aku mengedikkan bahuku kemudian masuk kekelas dan duduk dikursiku, disana, teman sebangkuku, Sehun sudah duduk dengan manis dan sibuk berceloteh dengan para yeoja yang mengelilinginya. Aigoo..dasar playboy satu ini-_-

"Kkamjong!" Sehun melambaikan tangannya padaku dengan semangat dan para yeoja itu seketika berbalik dan menatapku dengan pandangan kagum mereka, seperti biasa.

"pagi Hun.." aku duduk disebelahnya, setelah para yeoja itu disuruh Sehun untuk pergi dan meninggalkan kami, karena ia tahu aku tak begitu suka yeoja-yeoja berisik itu.

"pagi sekali datangnya? tumben" tanyanya dengan bingung.

"memangnya tidak boleh?" tanyaku sambil terkekeh.

"boleh sih, hanya terasa aneh saja." Sehun terkekeh kemudian melanjutkan, "oh ya Kai, kudengar akan ada siswi baru yang masuk kekelas kita,"

"hmm..yang sedang heboh diruang guru itu?"

Sehun mengangguk, "ne, kudengar dari para namja yang mengintip sih, ia sangat cantik..hmm..aku penasaran," Sehun mengelus dagunya dan aku memukul kepalanya pelan.

"aigoo..dasar! Hun..hentikan sikapmu itu"

Sehun hanya mengelus pelan kepalanya dan menatapku sambil cemberut, "akukan hanya penasaran, Kai.."

"arraseo, arraseo." aku kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku keluar jendela saat seongsaenim masuk bersama siswi baru itu. Aaah..ingin rasanya aku cepat pulang dan bertemu Kyungsoo, nanti sepulang sekolah aku akan mampir ke floristnya soojung ahjumma dan—

"Kai!" bisik Sehun ditelingaku.

"hmm.." aku hanya menggumam tidak jelas tanpa berbalik menatapnya,

"Kai! Lihat kedepan!" Sehun mengguncang lenganku dan aku akhirnya mengikuti arah pandangannya dengan malas. Seisi kelas tengah menatapku terlebih anak baru itu juga–EH?

DEG

"kenapa anak baru itu terus menatapmu? Apa kau ken–kai!" aku tidak memperdulikan perkataan Sehun dan beranjak dari kursi kemudian berjalan menuju kedepan kelas. Dimana anak baru itu berdiri disamping songsaenim.

"Kyungsoo-ah.." Aku menatap Kyungsoo yang tersenyum tak berkedip, menyentuh wajahnya untuk memastikan.

"suatu ketika, malaikat itu diminta tuhan untuk kembali kesurga. Karena yeoja itu sangat mencintainya..iapun memutuskan untuk menyusul malaikat itu…kesurga. Meninggalkan semua raga dan kehidupannya didunia, ia lebih memilih cinta dibanding kehidupannya.."

"selamat datang di SOPA..Kyungsoo-ah.." Aku terkekeh pelan kemudian memeluknya.

Kyaaaaa!

Seruan heboh dari para siswa juga songsaenim yang melotot padaku tak kuhiraukan. Kim Jongin yang selama ini memang populer namun tak pernah sekalipun dekat dengan para yeoja kini tengah memeluk seorang anak baru?!

.

(Do Kyungsoo POV)

"Kyungsoo-ah, Lihat! Bintangnya indah sekali, bukan?" Jongin menunjuk kearah langit malam yang kini bertaburan bintang. Aku hanya tersenyum, semakin mengeratkan pelukanku pada lengannya kemudian berkata,

"ne..indah sekali, tapi entah mengapa kurasa aku lebih suka memandang namja disampingku." aku terkekeh pelan saat melihat semburat merah muncul diwajahnya.

"jangan membalikkan kata-kataku Kyungsoo-ah.." ia mengelus rambutku lembut kemudian tersenyum. "tempat ini masih sama seperti dulu..masih sama saat kita pertama kali kesini, tapi mengapa semua terasa beda?"

"karena aku sudah bisa melihatmu dan bintang-bintang itu.." ia mengangguk.

"dan juga karena kebersamaan kita.."

DEG

"malam itu..saat pertama kali aku menginjakkan kakiku di pesta topeng itu, yang terfikir dalam benakku hanyalah..bagaimana jika Kim Jongin tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kuharapkan?"

"nyatanya? Apa aku kurang tampan?" Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan aku tertawa pelan.

"nyatanya kamu sangat Tampan, Jongie~ lalu aku berfikir, ah, bagaimanapun dia aku tetap mencintainya.."

"begitu? Walau sejelek apapun diriku?" aku mengangguk.

"_ne, karena Do Kyungsoo mencintai Kim Jongin karena kebaikan hatinya, bukan bagaimana rupanya"_ Jongin mengelus rambutku lembut kemudian berkata,

"Berjanjilah padaku bahwa kita akan terus seperti ini." Jongin menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya padaku dan tersenyum.

Aku terkekeh pelan, "pinky promise?haha" aku menautkan jari kami dan tertawa.

"Kyungsoo-ah..jangan tertawa-_- aku serius." Jongin mencibirkan bibirnya kesal padaku. Aku mencubit pipinya karena gemas kemudian menjawab,

"ne..ne aku berjanji..dalam keadaan apapun kita akan terus seperti ini.."

Malam ini..walaupun angin bertiup dan suhu belum mencapai batas normal..tapi mengapa terasa hangat?

Karena kehadiranmu kah, Jongin-ah?

Bolehkah aku berharap semuanya akan selalu seperti ini selamanya?

_Oh BETTER At the ends of this world,_

_If I can run into you there, it would be great._

_BETTER I want to be with you._

_BETTER With you, forever._

.

Kebahagiaan..bukan berarti kita harus memiliki segalanya..

Kebahagiaan..bagiku karena adanya kehadiranmu disisiku..

Kehadiranmu membuat diriku merasa begitu lengkap dan sempurna..

Jongin-ah, nan jeongmal neomu gomapta..

Rasa terimakasih takkan pernah habis kuucapkan atas segala yang telah kamu ajarkan padaku..

Rasa untuk tetap bersyukur, untuk tetap tegar, dan untuk tetap berani menghadapi apapun..

Aku berjanji..

Aku akan selalu berada disisimu seperti dirimu yang selalu disisiku..

Agar kebahagiaan kita terus terasa lengkap..

Agar rasa cinta ini terus terasa setiap harinya..

Terimakasih Jongin-ah,

Aku sangat mencintaimu..

END

Kkk otteyo? Ini sudah end ya^^ semoga mereka berdua selalu bahagia /lap air mata imaginer/ lol terfikir untuk membuat beberapa sekuel tapi entahlah, how do you think, readernim? ^^

ini balasan reviewnya:

**Kaisoo32 ** : ini sudh dilanjut ya ^^ terimakasih sudah review!

**Kaisooship ** : iyaa sama kagum banget sama sifatnya jongin hehe. Kyung sudah bisa melihat lagi kok. Aku juga gak tega banget lihat dia menderita :/ terimakasih sudah review!

**Sehunpou** : hee kenapa merinding? Sudah dilanjut ya! Hidup Kyungsoonya berakhir bahagia kok ^^ terimakasih sudah review!

**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH** : iya aku juga seneng lihat jongin yang begini, gak kayak badboy seperti biasa lol sudah dilanjut ya ^^ dan mereka sudah jadian haha. terimakasih sudah review!

**rahayuuni** : sudah dilanjut yaa dan apakah ini sudah cukup sweet? Haaha terimakasih sudah review!

**younlaycious88 **: agree! Tapi jongin disini baik jangan di ejek deh -_- ga tega haha terimakasih sudah review!

**Syifaslsb** : hehe aku memang sengaja membuat cerita ini seringan mungkin. Oke ini sudah dikurangin ya ^^ terimakasih sudah review!

**Puputkyungsoo** : salam kenal ya^^ hehe sebenarnya aku lebih suka 2min dibanding onkey tetapi karena memang cocoknya onew jadi ya gitudeh haha. Sudah dilanjut yaa. Terimakasih sudah review!

THANK YOU GUYS UDAH REVIEW DAN SARAN UNTUK BEBERAPA KESALAHAN DI FF INI. TERIMAKASIH JUGA YANG SUDAH REVIEW DI FF LAIN ^^ JEONGMAL KHAMSAHAEYOO /BOW BARENG KAISOO + WUFAN SONGSAE/ LOL

-ltmsjh


End file.
